


May I Have This Dance?

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [14]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Children, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse





	May I Have This Dance?

James Spencer married the sister of the Italian prime minister on a warm afternoon in late Spring.

While the ceremony had been a beautiful, private affair with just Kingsman agents and immediate family in attendance, the reception proved to be anything but. Tables filled the entirety of the olive groves on the family vineyard, rows and rows covered in lush white tablecloths and delicate gold-leaf place cards. A giant dance floor was erected in the middle of the space. Twinkle lights hung between every possible tree, illuminated the grove in a magical glow. And the food and alcohol flowed: lobster, steak, wine, and an inordinate amount of grappa.

Harry was in heaven, feasting on all the delicacies, his beautiful wife by his side to savor it with him. But after dinner had been served and everyone was well into dessert, a young boy, no older than four, with the encouragement of his mother, had asked you to dance. You agreed, kissing your husband on the cheek before taking the little boy’s hand and leading him to the dance floor.

Harry watched you with rapt attention as he drank his grappa. At first, you had bent over to hold the boy’s tiny fingers in your own, swaying and spinning to the tune the band carried out. But come the second song, the boy was filled with giggles so you scooped him up into your arms. He threw his hands around your neck, his tiny suit jacket bunching underneath him, as you held him against you with your forearms supporting his rear.

You spun and danced with the child. Your dress billowed around you with each turn. The boy’s giggles and cheers were infectious, causing a large smile to spread across your face. You laughed too as you dipped and twisted him. You were joy personified.

The sight, for some reason, clenched at Harry’s heart.

“Deep in thought or deep in drink?” Merlin asked as he took the seat you had abandoned beside Harry.

“A little of both,” Harry admitted, still sipping delicately at the bitter liquid, never breaking his gaze on you.

Merlin followed Harry’s eyes, taking in the sight of you now holding the hands of a second child as well, a girl around two, as the three of you ran in circles like faeries in celebration.

“Ah,” was all Merlin offered, partaking of his whisky as the men sat in silence.

After a moment and a song change, Merlin asked, “Is that something you want, Harry?”

Harry finally turned and regarded his friend. Merlin’s expression was soft, compassionate and honest.

“Honestly, I haven’t a clue. I want to want it, a family, but I’d never forgive myself if anything ever happened to Y/N or our children.”

Merlin sighed and placed his elbows on his knees, leaning in close to his friend.

“I’m going to level with you, friend,” he whispered as both men watched you entertaining the children, both of whose bouncing dark curls and pale skin made them appear of be of Harry’s DNA already, “People die every day. Car crashes. Disease. Natural Disasters.”

“And this is supposed to make me feel better?” Harry interrupted.

“Yes,” Merlin said curtly before continuing, “Even if you weren’t a spy, your family would still be at risk. At least you have the skills to try and protect them from the evils of this world. And maybe for once it is time not to focus on what might go wrong, but instead on what might go right.”

Merlin patted his friend on the shoulder, adding, “And Y/N would be one hell of a mother.”

Harry nodded before turning to meet Merlin’s eyes.

“Would I make a decent father though?”

“Dunno,” Merlin admitted, finishing his beverage and placing the glass on the table, “But you can learn. Together.” And with another pat on the back, Merlin walked away.

Harry took a deep breath, stood, and approached the spinning circle of laughter and limbs that was his wife and the young children.

“May I cut in?” he asked, causing you to turn and beam at the man you loved.

“Certainly,” you said, turning to allow Harry to sweep you up the proper waltz he loved so much.

But instead of taking you in his arms, he stepped past you and got down on his knees in front of the tiny girl with the flowing brown locks and pink tulle dress.

“May I have this dance?” he asked, taking the little girl’s hand. The child simple giggled and nodded, lifting her arms in the air so Harry could pick her up.

As Harry began to twirl around the little one in his arms, you smiled. You knew in that moment that Harry was ready for the conversation you’d been trying to find the right moment to have.

You rubbed your stomach absentmindedly before resuming your spins with the little boy in front of you. Little did Harry know, he was going to be a father much sooner than he thought.


End file.
